Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Collide
by Poker Face William
Summary: Two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 which hasn't come out yet so will effect the story, the keyblade Masters are trying to predict when the next Darkness will come and how strong it will be. The method they use to do so had dangerous side effects and results in the worlds of this universe being changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hearts Collide takes place about two years after Kingdom Hearts 3 will and will probably start another string of stories.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in the games. I do not own Final Fantasy or any characters that might appear or be referenced in this work._

I walked into the training area in Land of Departure to see Sora in his grey and black close fighting Ventus in his armour. They both had similar fighting styles, but ever since Sora started using his Ultimate form full time he won most of the battles between the two. Sora was mainly here so he could finish his Mark of Mastery exam so training with Ven was just for fun.

"Riku, after Sora's done mopping the floor with Ven do you want to spar?" Asked Aqua as she walked towards me.

"Sure, but it looks like Ven might actually give Sora a challenge." I said as Sora dodged another one of Ven's attacks.

"Well, maybe this time it will be a more hard fought victory for Sora." No one had questioned Sora since he took out Xehanort 2 years ago, but he wasn't a god, and I knew that.

************************************************** ********************************  
Yensid

I walked down the spiralling stare case in the Keyblade castle down to the deepest parts of the building, my pupil mickey by my side.

"It has been 2 years since there has been any Darkness in the land of light." I said to Mickey, explaining why I was taking him here. "I should be happy, but I can't help but wondering where the next Darkness will come from."

"I know, but we have the Keyblade wielders to defend us." Mickey answered, as optimistically as ever.

"Yes, but have you forgotten that Sora was barely able to defeat Xehanort while his friends had been all but killed." I reminded the young king, trying to explain my point. "Each darkness that has come so far has been stronger than the last, what do you think this one will be like."

Mickey nodded seeing my point. "So, what are we going to do?" He finally asked as I pushed open the large wooden doors into a white room with Merlin sitting in mid-air in front of a large crystal ball.

"We are going to use the most vase connection of Hearts to find the Darkest place in the world." I answered as Merlin stood up.

"What's this connection Master Yensid?" Mickey asked as he watched me get into position.

"Not what Mickey, but who." I answered a vast amount of bright lights and lines connecting them. "Sora has come into contact with so many people through his journey that his heart is connected to nearly everyone in the world. We plan to use him as a looking glass into what is to come."  
************************************************** ********************************Ven

I blocked a strike from Oathkeeper only for Sora to swing the back of his Kingdom Key into my side flipping me over it. I quickly got up and swung my blade up as Sora blocked it putting his Keyblades into an x to do so.

"You're getting really good, I'm surprised you haven't beaten me yet." Sora said being completely sincere.

Sora flipped my sword into the air and was about to finish the fight when an explosion of Light and Darkness sent me flying back into the castle door.

When I looked back up Sora was gone and in his place, an Anti-Sora Heartless. Luckily the creature only had a black Kingdom Key.

I quickly charged the creature and sliced it in half the darkness flooding out of it like a waterfall.

"Sora, where are you?" I heard Kairi call looking around frantically. I hadn't seen her freak out like this in years, but her and Sora had become really close so I could understand her being so upset. "Sora!" she finished collapsing onto her knees as Riku and Aqua helped her up.

Something felt off, and it wasn't just the Heartless' Darkness that had flooded the training area, but everything seemed different somehow.

"Can you guys smell it to?" Riku asked looking kind of tense and abnormally angry. "The Darkness flooding the worlds."

"I can feel it Riku." Terra answered looking just as tense as Riku did. "It feels a lot like when I was Xehanort. Everything is just wrong."

If Riku and Terra said that there was a lot of Darkness in the worlds then you should probably trust them since they both were one with Xehanort and can smell both Light and Dark.

************************************************** ********************************  
_That is the end of Chapter one, and there will be more to come soon. But I still need to focus on my other two stories so it might take longer than usual. Don't forget to review and favourite._


	2. The Hood

_This is my first time doing second person narration so it might be a little ruff. Just be warned.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy or any of their characters that might appear or be referenced in this story._

_************************************************** ********************************  
_Hood

A man in a black hood walked through the emptiness of the realm between, his walk slack with age laziness or tire, I couldn't tell. He walked like a man who had nothing else to do but walk, but he didn't like to do it.

His coat wasn't all black. No, it had a sort of white checkered pattern on the him of his shoulders and across his back and chest. It also had to bearings hanging on chains from his hood like drawstrings, a matching chain looping like a u across his chest.

Shadows began to form around him, but he didn't seem surprised. They grew out of the ground into creatures similar to humans but with yellow eyes and antenna sticking out of its black round head.

The man stood still for a few seconds, waiting for them to move first, or for them to kill him, I couldn't tell which one. One of the creatures jumped at him from behind and he turned like a whip and kicked it into black smoke, revealing pale grey pants underneath his cloak.

Quickly the other creatures moved toward him, but he simply dodged or attacked them, not really paying much attention. He didn't seem to move like you or me, he seemed to have similarities to the creatures he was fighting.

When the fighting was done he looked around him at the barren mountain he was standing on, nothing around it but shadows. I wondered what he was thinking, and if he was sad at how empty it was.

He walked towards the cliff and looked down at the pedestal of black stone in the valley below, and he jumped. If you think he was going to kill yourself you didn't know this man very well. He simply glided down to the pedestal and looked down at it as he walked to its centre.

He seemed more alert than before, even more alert than when he was fighting the creatures on the mountain.

"Where are you?" he whispered as he touched the centre of the pedestal with his hand. His voice portrayed his sloppy way of walking, he had a great deal of energy and youth, but, also a great deal of sadness.

He stood up, and resumed his usual slouched pose with his head pointing down and was about to begin to walk when an explosion of Light and Darkness pushed him forward, knocking him out.

When he woke up he wasn't where he had been before. I don't know where exactly but it seemed to be a city. He was surrounded by buildings, and right in front of him was what looked to be a hotel with two stares leading to its entrance.

"What am I doing here?" he asked again grabbing the left side of his chest. Something about this place seemed to hurt him. I couldn't tell what but, it must have been something really bad. "I wonder if the old castle is still here."

"Of course it is." Said a voice from behind him. He turned and saw a teenage boy wearing a skin tight suit with a heartless symbol on his chest and face, a black sword with a red hand guard that went all the way around like a circle. "Remember me."

"Yes, but, what are you doing here?" the hooded man asked confused. "Riku, are Sora and the others okay?"

"I don't know about Sora, but the others are fine." Riku answered, a calmness to his voice that unhinged me, but I don't know about the man in the Hood. "Oh, and I'm not Riku."

The boy who wasn't Riku leaped at the man in the hood and slashed his sword at him at lightning speed, but the man in the hood caught it in his left hand ripping it out of his attackers and kicking him back into the building ten feet behind him.

"At least that explains why you're wielding this." The hooded man said taking the blade in his hand. His eyes flashed yellow and the next instant he was in front of his opponent his blade lunged all the way into the wall next to his head. "Ansem."

The boy dropped to the ground and kicked the hooded man in the chest, sending him into the screen on the top of the building with the two stare cases.

"Ansem was Xehanorts Heartless." The teen said casually pulling his sword out from the wall. "I, am Rikus."

The hooded man yelled and launched himself at the man, slamming him into the pavement below and sending cracks throughout the square.

"Riku would never surrender to the darkness!" The hooded man shouted, somehow pushing Rikus Heartless deeper into the ground.

"He didn't need to." The Heartless answered turning into a shadow and moving behind the man in the hood. "I am the creation of people trying to stop Darkness from coming. And you're because of them as well. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to start fighting."

The man in the hood happily obliged doing what looked like a dance move to kick the Heartless into the wall on the right of him. They both moved quickly and precise as the charged, I could barely see it, and neither of them seemed to have the advantage. The Heartless slashed at the hooded man but he either dodged or caught the blade. When the hooded man punched or kicked the Heartless seemed just turn into smoke or a shadow to avoid the attack. I didn't like to see how ferociously the moved, it was as if they were animals trying to rip each other apart.

"Enough!" the hooded man shouted, a blue energy busting from him. He grabbed his opponents sword pulled it toward him and punched straight through the black glass of his helmet. When he pulled his fist out there was smoke pouring from the hole where the Heartless' head should have been.

He turned around the Heartless turning into smoke behind him. "If I'm back, then it stands to reason that so is She." He said hopefully his ringed right hand clinching into a fist. "I'll find you, then we can have the icing on the cake.

************************************************** ********************************  
_I hope you like this chapter. So who is this shadowy figure in the hood, a rimnent of Organization XIII, a Heartless who liked the look, review and follow to find out._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going back to the main plot line of the story, so get ready for some more popular and named chaacters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters from them used to create this story._

_************************************************** ********************************  
_Riku

I stood staring at the Darkness still seeping from between Ven's feet, horrified that Sora was gone. _'he can't be gone.'_ I thought still staring. No one had moved except for Kairi who had fallen to her knees and Aqua who had knelt down to hug her.

About twelve minutes later the doors to the castle opened, and a young man with a forked black beard came out. He was wearing a long blue robe, and a pointy hat with stars moons and planets on it.

"Master Yensid?" Terra asked looking at the young man with wide eyes. "What happened to you?"

"It's a result of an attempt to stop Darkness." He said as he walked down the steps. "It had some side effects. Where's Sora?"

Kairi started to ball on the floor and I balled up my fist. "He's gone you idiot!" I shouted and started to move forward when Terra grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean you tried to stop Darkness from coming?" He asked, a huge amount of anger in his voice.

"I tried to see where the next wave of Darkness would come from, and to do so I used Soras connection to people's hearts."

"It's your fault that Sora's gone!" I shouted again, Terra still holding me back. I turned around and punched my friend in the face, but he just stared at me, his yellow eyes flashing. "Let me go."

At that moment I dropped to the ground, tears pouring out of my eyes. _'Soraaaaaaaaaaaa.'_

"We're going to find him." Terra said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yensid, we need some armour for the new guys."

************************************************** ********************************  
I stood in the armoury of Land of Departures castle walking up to a table that Yensid was standing behind. "These are the armours you requested Terra." He said as we stood in front of it. "This one is yours Riku." He said pointing to an armour piece that looked a lot like Terras except that all the orange and gold was now red. "This is Kairis," this time he gestured toward a pink sleeve like Aquas with a steel and purple armour piece on it. "And here is Leas," this time he gestured towards a red and yellow piece like Terras and I's, except without the parts that went past the elbow. "Each one is based off your Keyblade and element. They may have similarity's, but they are unique to you."

"Enough talk, is that all you've got?" Lea said with his usual joking smile on his face.

"No, I have some mystical outfits for you as well." He said opening a door behind him. He pulled out a black vest and a belt with a Heartless symbol as the clasp. "Here you go Riku." Next he pulled out a black shirt, grey skirt, pink shorts, pink shin high boots with black stripes down the middle, a sleeveless pink cover with black sides and backs on the upper half, as well as a yellow band to go around her arm. "Kairi, I suggest you change in your quarters." The last thing he pulled out was a white shirt, red vest with yellow lining, a tan shorter vest with orange on the collar and the bottom trim, some kakis and a brightly collared scarf to go on the hip. "And Lea, why don't you do the same."

"Really, I thought I was gonna change in here." He laughed half-heartedly. "So, what do these things do?"

"Rikus allow him travel through the realm of the dark. Kairis give her the ability to sense those connected to Sora more strongly than most. And you Lea, yours allow you to wield two Keyblades."

Lea snapped his left wrist and bond of flame appeared in it. "Well, I could get used to this, got it memorized."

************************************************** ********************************  
_I used this to introduce young Yensid and the new outfits plus armour pieces. It doesn't add much to the plot besides young Yensid. The character designs for Riku and Kairi were done by Crystal-Lilly-Potter and I can't find who did Leas right now, but when I do I'll give him credit._


	4. The Hood Part 2

_This chapter happens almost immedietly after The Hood and will be written in the same style._

The boy had been walking through a white palace since he had defeated Rikus Heartless, looking in to every room he came by. After he looked inside he usually hung his head down and continued to walk in the same defeated way he usually did.

He came to the a hall with fourteen doors in total, each one right across from the others. He raised his head and looked around him, his entire body straightening up. It seemed to me as if he'd found what he'd been searching for.

He quickly walked down the hall not looking in any of the rooms until he came to the end. He opened the door on the right, and let his head sag. Apparently he hadn't found what he was looking for, so he walked back the way he came into a large semi-circle shaped room with couches tables and glass covering all but the entry wall.

He walked up to the front of the room and looked up out the window showing his glowing yellow eyes. He squinted and looked at the stars as they moved across the sky. Wait, stars don't move do they.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice harsh and dry. "The worlds, they're getting closer together."

************************************************** ********************************  
A boy wearing gold steel and blue armour walked through a world of white and black. He walked as if he was trying to get somewhere that he loved, maybe even to get some ice cream. It was as if he was a kid going trick-or-treating. He was a much enjoyable sight to that of the man in the hood.

The boy came across a girl in similar looking armour with black and steel as the colours instead. She was sitting down against a wall and her body completely slack when the boy walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing." The girl answered looking up at the boy that had just sat down. "You know you're the first person I've seen in a long time that didn't try to hurt me."

"Why would anyone want to hurt someone like you?" The boy asked, confusion filling his voice. Apparently he didn't know the rules of this world.

"It's just the way things are here." She answered in a choked voice. "You know you sound kind of familiar."

"I don't think we've met before." The boy answered, apparently not hearing what she was. "Although you're voice does ring a bell. My names Sora." He said as he put his hand out to shake

The man in the hood walked out of a dome of Light and Dark energy looking around him. He was in a dessert like plain, keyblades all around him. He looked around him as if the place seemed familiar.

"I'll find you."

************************************************** ********************************  
_So Sorras in the realm between and the man in the hood is still looking for someone. Who is he and who is he looking for, and what does this girl have to do with any of it. Please review, I'm trying to figure out how to make the story better._


	5. Heartless

Terra

All the keyblade wielders were waiting in the throne room for Master Yensid to show up for his daily briefing. We had each gotten used to the more sporadic young Yensid, but were still annoyed when he showed up late to briefings that he scheduled. _'Doesn't that train of his travel through time?'_

The doors to the room flew open and the young master walked up the stairs hastily. He had taken to wearing gloves with the Keyblade Master symbol on the right and a button on the left. Other than that his outfit hadn't changed at all.

"I've located all of your Heartless." Yensid said putting the papers he was carrying on Aquas throne.

"You've found our Heartless?" Ventus asked looking confused at the keyblade master.

"Yes, didn't I tell you about that?" he said looking at us all. "Oh, I guess not. See when Sora vanished and his Heartless appeared everyone else's Heartless showed up as well. Luckily only a few of them are worth checking out. Ventus, it appears that Vanitas did not rear his head so you'll continue to train here with Kairi who doesn't have a Heartless do to her purity of heart. Terra, your Heartless is in the Keyblade Graveyard. Riku your Heartless was in the World that Never Was, but seems to have been defeated. Lea, you'll be going to Twilight Town, and Aqua, your Heartless is in Radiant Garden. Off you go now."

We all looked at him for a second but he simply went back to his papers, so we decided to listen. Everyone besides Ven and Kairi went out to the training floor and activated our armour and vehicles, taking our separate paths.

I landed in the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard looking around for Ansem, but didn't find him. I decided to start walking towards the cliffs when I caught a glimpse of a black coat heading deeper into the Graveyard. I quickly headed after the figure and followed the path ahead of me.

As I followed the figure I noticed that he seemed a lot smaller than Ansem and had white chequered patterns running over his shoulders and across his back. He also was wearing an organization cloak.

"Stop I shouted right as he jumped into the air spinning to face me. I saw a flash of his yellow eyes right before he made an arch with his left arm and sent a few of the keyblades right at me. I dodged the attack and jumped at my assailant drawing my keyblade. He caught it in-between his hands and spun us so that when we landed he was on top. "Who are you?"

I asked right before he did a backflip, probably avoiding the shadow that flew over me. I quickly jumped up and faced the creature. It was Ansems guardian in all its glory.

I through Earth Shaker at him but he simply caught it and through it back at me hardly giving me a second look.

The man on my left jumped forward landing on the keyblades as he got closer to the Guardian. Once he was about three jumps away he grabbed a keyblade and jumped forward the Guardian grabbing the blade and holding the man up. I saw a flash of yellow on the Guardians face as the man flipped off of him and keyblades smashed into his back.

The man in the cloak was now standing on a keyblade perfectly erect with his arms hanging by his sides.

When the smoke from the initial attack cleared the man in the black hood did a front flip grabbing two keyblades and charged the Guardian again.

I wanted to act but I couldn't help watching this guy fight, besides, I couldn't even get out there quick enough to help.

The man swept a keyblade under the Guardian which had no effect but a distraction then stabbed the other into the Heartless' chest, turning it to black smoke.

He through the keyblades aside and stood up straight, spinning around to face me. He tilted his head, then his eyes flashed yellow and he was engulfed in Light and Dark.

************************************************** ********************************  
_The Hood strikes again. Where is this man going, and who is he looking for. Review and favourite to find out._


	6. Lea's Heartless

Axel

I blocked another one of my Heartless' sword attacks but I wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. The giant suit of armour with flaming swords definitely was my Heartless but it seemed way stronger than I was.

"The original is always better than a cheap copy, got it memorized." I taunted as I flipped over another double lunge from my attacker throwing my two Keyblades. _'Man I wish Roxas was here.'_

My Heartless lunged forward once again and I jumped left pushing its right blade to the side with Dancing Flames. I through Bond of Flame at the Heartless on fire sending it back a few feet. When the Keyblade returned to my hand I had barely enough energy to stand, let alone fight.

"Bring it on big boy." I shouted not moving from my spot, and of course it obliged. "Shit."

I saw a flash of Light and then a cloud of Darkness. I had been braced for the worst but someone must have spared me my fate. In front of me was a girl in similar armour to Aquas except all the blue was now gold, the steel was purple and her gloves were blue with black fingers. In her hand she held the Keyblade of Peoples Heart except it seemed different. All the black was purple and the red was gold, plus the Heart shape had been complete with an identical piece, it even had a keychain with a golden star medallion at the bottom.

"Thanks, the names Lea, got it memorized?" I said extending my armoured arm out towards her. She turned around and sent her Keyblade away to shake my hand.

"My names Namine, it's nice to see you again." She said as we shook. "Looks like we've both learnt a few new tricks since the last time we met."

"It looks like we have Namine, but I thought you had merged with Kairi." I said as she hit her shoulder. She was wearing yellow tight fitting shorts, a white tank top with thick sleeves that hung off her shoulder and a courset like pattern around her waist, a blue x shaped band with a golden star as a latch, a blue bracelet on her right wrist and a long white sleeve like Kairis and Aqua's with a golden and purple armour piece.

"I thought I would too, but when a Nobody merges with their Somebody their sent to the realm between until they're killed off." She said shrugging off the fact like it was nothing. "So have you found Roxas yet?"

"No, I didn't know we should have even been looking." I said turning my armour off too. "He'll probably be on top of the Clock Tower."

"I thought so to, but I didn't find any…" she trailed off as her head turned towards the top of the tower. I looked up and saw a combination of Light and Dark billowing from the tower.

After it had subsided a man in a black cloak stood at the top of the building. I couldn't see much detail but I knew he was from the organization.

************************************************** ********************************  
The Hood

The man in a hood looked out over the sky, watching the sunset. He stood proud for once which we both know doesn't happen often. He looked down and saw red spikey hair next to a near yellow head. He almost jumped down then shook his head.

"Maybe she's at the ice cream shop." He said continuing to look down at the two companions before they ran into the building. "I'll go check there."

He jumped off and started to glide towards a metal gateway then landed on the other side. he walked down the slope of a ramp with an unnatural amount of enthusiasm for our friend, at least that's what I think. When he reached a shop that read ice cream at the bottom of the ramp he walked up to the woman behind the counter.

"Has anyone ordered Sea Salt Ice Cream here today?" He asked, leaning in intently towards the woman. "It's really important."

"Sorry but no." She said in a sympathetic voice. "You look kind of familiar, did you used to live around here?"

"Sort of, only for a few days." He said walking in his usual slumped over manner. "It's nice to see you again though."

"I really am sorry." She said as he walked away. "Hey if you find your friend why don't you stop by."

"I'll do that." The man said straitening up a little bit. "Hey, a guy with red spikey hair will be coming by soon, I'm going to pay for his and his friend's ice cream now."

************************************************** ********************************  
Lea

No one had been on the roof when Namine and I had gotten there so we were walking down the hill to find a good place to use our Keyblade Gliders.

"Hey, red hair, a man stopped by and paid for you and your friends ice cream." A woman behind the ice cream shop counter said. "He said that it's your favourite."

I turned around to see that the woman was holding two sticks of Sea Salt Ice Cream. _'That is my favourite.'_

"Thanks, and if you see them again tell them that I said so." I said as I took the sticks and handed one to Namine. "See you around."

"That's where I know him from." She said as I was about to walk away. "He used to come here with you and someone else to get ice cream every day. I could barely see his face but that coat and voice just gave it away."

"Roxas!" Namine and I exclaimed in unison.

************************************************** ********************************  
_The man in the hood is Roxas, who would have thought. I realised that I was getting really obvious with this character so I decided to reveal who he really was in this chapter. Of course Roxas has blue eyes, not yellow. You'll just have to keep reading to figure out what's going on._


	7. Aquas Heartless

?

Our old friend the Man in the Hood was standing on top of a stone wall looking down at a battle in a garden with a fountain in the middle.

One was a woman wearing blue armour and wielding a matching keyblade. The other was a green short humanoid creature wielding a steel trident.

The woman was on defence, not being able to match her opponents speed. I don't know why, but the Man in the Hood was just looking down with his head tilted to the side.

The green creature swept it's trident under the woman's legs, knocking her to the ground. The Man in the Hood finally jumped to action, launching black and white vines at the creature.

Aqua

Right before my heartless could through its trident at me vines of Light and Darkness wrapping around its arms. I thrusted my keyblade into it, turning it into black smoke.

I turned to look at my saviour and saw a man wearing a black hood on top of the wall leading into the city. He just stared down for a few seconds, then gave me a thumbs up, exploding into Light and Darkness.

Back at the Land of departure

All the keyblade wielders were sitting in a circle in a room at Yensids tower. We had shared our stories of Heartless battles and The Man in the Hood and were all quite confused.

"So Sora's Nobody showed up and is strong enough to defeat our Heartless, but we're not." Terra said looking at Lea who had revealed who the man was in his story. "I know he's strong, but he didn't even use a weapon. Except when he got it from the terrain."

"So he's a good fighter, much more skilled on his own than the rest of us." Ven said looking down at the model of the world's floating in front of us. "Let's hope he's on our side."

"Seems that way to me, after all he helped us." Lea said gesturing in his usual flamboyant manor. "If he wanted to he could just kill us."

"Lea's right, but we have something else to talk about." Terra interrupted pointing towards the blonde girl standing behind the rest of the group. "How are we going to train Namine?"

"I think I can handle that Terra." Yensid said walking into the room. "Now there's increased activity in the World that Never Was, get going Keyblade wielders."

_This is a short, simple chapter used to set up the next one. I wanted to get through the Heartless and introduce the next part of the story. It'll be more thought out and quicker pace from this point on. Please review._


	8. Warriors Wresting Place

_Okay, I think I miss lead you in the last chapter. After some consideration I decided to do one more slow chapter that raises more questions before anything else._

The man in the Hood walked through a hole in the cities wall, leading into an enclosed forest. He looked around in his usual slumped position.

The man began to walk forward through the forest until he reached the end of the forest, and the front yard to a large mansion with a gate to match. The man walked up to the gate and placed his hand on the locked gate, a click sounding under his palm. The gate swung open and the man walked in, creatures pouring out of his cloak.

The white creature looked like a samurai with an odd cylindrical head. The blue creature was a short humanoid with sharp claws a torpedo head, and odd red eyes.

The man gestured towards the broken pillars in the courtyard and the creatures simply walked up to them and started repairing. When they had placed the blocks the man sent out black and white vines which wrapped around the pillar and repaired them.

Once they were finished outside they walked into the mansion and started doing even more repairs. He let his creatures do all the work as he went upstairs and turned towards the room on the left.

He opened the door to see a white room filled with crude drawings. He quickly walked up to the wall opposite to him and pulled it down, looking at the three cloaked figures. The one in the middle had blonde spikey hair, the one on the left had red spikey hair, and the one on the right was wearing a hood and all of their features were covered.

The man, I think I saw this right, but the man smiled looking down at the drawing. He folded it and put it in his pocket. He turned to his right and walked down the length of the table and the room to one of the two chairs.

Upon sitting down he looked up and his yellow eyes flashed, the half of the room he was in turning black.

"Sorry Namine, but I think this suits my needs a little better." He said looking at the chair across from him. "I hope you'll understand."

When the man walked back out of the room all of the repairs had been made to the building. He limped down the stairs and back into the court yard. And spread his hand over it. The pillars raised and widened as well as the courtyard, the final touch was an odd X in the middle of the area.

"It's time to start training boys." He said a smirk on his face as he turned to the creatures behind him.

Yensid

I stood on my balcony looking up at the stars when I saw two anomalies. The first was a twisting spiral of Light and Darkness in Twilight Town. The second was a black star slowly approaching Radiant Guardian.

"Heartless, and not the manmade kind." Terra said, walking up behind me. "Those are purebloods, and by the looks of it a lot of them."

"I sometimes forget I'm not the only one with a vast knowledge of these creatures." I said smiling at the young keyblade master. "You should probably take the others to Radiant Guardian."

"Roxas will have to wait." He said in response, looking at me. "You ever thought of going back into the field."

"I have, but even though I'm young again, I'm not the same as I've used to be." I answered smiling down at him. "You get out of here now, Radiant Guardian is very important in this coming Darkness."

"Yes Master Yensid." He said just before he walked back into the tower.

_'I wonder what that other odd star is.'_ I thought looking back towards Twilight Town. _'why is it so big.'_

_Well "Roxas" is pretty powerful according to Yensid, but what is that picture he grabbed. What are these needs he's talking about?_


End file.
